


What Happened?

by cassiemorin16



Category: Nothing...
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiemorin16/pseuds/cassiemorin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after that night? I don’t remember anything! Someone help me remember! Will everything be the same? Where are my parents, my family, my friends. What happened? No one will tell me anything, I just want to know what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me remember...

Sarah’s POV

I don’t remember what happened, all I remember is waking up here. In a hospital, the doctor’s and nurse’s don’t tell me anything. All they say is that I will be fine. How can I be fine when I don’t even know what happened in the first place. 

My parents haven’t come to see me, none of my family. I see the same boring faces everyday. Asking me how I am? How do you think I am? I am sitting here in the hospital, knowing nothing of what happened. Not seeing friends or family, just doctors and nurses. I am starting to go crazy. 

I was just sitting in my bed, the window in the room I have been given looks over New York City, or that is what the nurse told me. Someone knocked on the door, and entered my doctor, checking over me. Doctor Jones is his name, comes in every four hours. I am getting tired of it. 

“How are you, Sarah?” He asked me with no emotion in his voice at all.  
“Fine.” I said, barely noticeable that I said anything.  
“Do you have any concerns?”  
“Yes. Why am I here?” I asked started to get tears in my eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Sarah. But, I don’t think you are ready to hear the answer yet?”  
“Then, where is my family?”  
“Sarah, you and your parents were in an accident.”  
“Are they ok?”  
“I’m so sorry. But, the didn’t make it.” I starred out the window, of my room, starting to cry. How could they not tell me this. My parent died, and I couldn’t do anything to help them.  
“How did they die?”  
“Your mom died instantaneously, on impact. Your dad made to the hospital, but sadly died on the operating table.” At this point I was full on crying, sobbing in fact.  
“Then what’s wrong with me?” He sighed.  
“Sarah. When they paramedics got to you, you were unconscious at the time. You got rushed to the hospital. When in for a full body scan, and a separate head scan. We found some brain damage,and the first time you woke up you asked where you were, and all those types of questions. We knew what what wrong. Sarah, you have amnesia.” He told me very carefully, making it so I could understand.  
“What’s that?” “Amnesia, is when you forget things, temporarily or permanently. Sarah, what is the last thing you remember?”  
“Um... I don’t remember.” I was scared what if I could never remember anything. What would happen?  
“Alright, we’ll talk more later. Get some rest.” With that said, he left me alone, to process my thoughts.


	2. Please explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had something that you didn't quiet understand. But then, someone who had gone through the exact same thing as you, explains it, so you understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter in my story...

I was thankful, that Doctor Jones told me that. At least I know whats wrong and what had happened. But, I was still unsure. Would I be alright? I had just heard, where will I live, who will I live with? Where is the rest of my family? Everything that is racing through my head worries me. What will happen to me?

 

It was early in the morning, when I woke next. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it said 7:00 AM. I was glad I woke up on my own, it gives me time to think about the Doctor Jones told me yesterday. Beside having amnesia, I have broken both of my legs, my left wrist, my right elbow, which is more of a fracture, but whatever. I just sat there in the peace, and quiet before the stupid nurse came in asked me the same boring questions over again. I don’t know which nurse it will be today, but there are a total of five nurses for my floor. Only two of them I actually like, Nurse Johnson and Nurse Smith. Luckily today what my favorite nurse today, Nurse Johnson. She always, ask random questions, about my past, anything. 

“Good morning Sarah.” She said in a happy cheerful mood.  
“Good morning”   
“How are you?”   
“I’m good. And you?”  
“Splendid. Doctor Jones will be here in a minute, to talk to you, about some matters.” I just nodded along.

I sat here waiting for Doctor Jones to come in. Finally, after what seemed like hours he finally came in.

“How are you today Sarah?”   
“Good.”

“Great. Sarah, now that you parents are gone,” When he said that I started to tear up. He looked at me for a second, “Sarah, I know what you are going through... I went through the exact same thing. When I was around you age, my family and I went on a vacation to Australia. We were going to stay there for two weeks. It was halfway through the trip, we were at the The Twelve Apostles that day, we stayed and watched the sun-set there were other people their. We started walking back, it was dark,” 

At this point, Doctor Jones is getting tears in his eyes, I was wondering why he was telling me this story, I didn’t say a word I let him continue I imagine a sad story in the end. 

“We were walking on the sidewalk, my brother and I walking ahead of my parent only by three or four feet. We were fooling around, I heard a scream. As I turn around, I see it, I see a truck. The truck, had hit my mother and father... I look at my feet, disgusted. When I looked a few feet ahead, I saw it, I saw my mother and father, Laying there on the ground. I heard a soft voice from behind me, the voice of my brother ‘Is it ok to turn around?’ When I didn’t answer him, he turned around by himself, I heard him scream, a high pitched scream, like the scream of my mother.” 

Doctor Jones was telling me this story. Why was he telling me this story?

“What happened after that?” I dared myself to ask.

“People who were walking on the street, had heard the scream of my brother. They… They turned around, ran to my parent, called the police. I just stood there, didn’t say a word, just stood there. Like my mind had been washed, like I didn’t remember anything.”

His story, was meaningful. I could tell that his story meant so much to him. 

“Do you still talk to your brother?” I asked, only because in his story, he only spoke of his brother once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Uh... Uh... Did you?


	3. His Story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I knew it took so long. I have a huge writers block right now, and I am stuck. I was going to put up a huge update but, I am just doing a little update, for now. I hope to have a huge update in the next week or so.

“When my parents were in the hospital holding on for dear life, my brother and I, we just sat in the waiting room. Talking about how we were feeling, what we saw, what we heard. When the doctor came out to talk to us, he a look of sympathy on his face.”

~Flashback~(Doctor Jones POV)

My brother and I, waiting here to hear the news of our parents. We were both taken to the hospital, in the same ambulance. Just to get checked out. When we got there, my brother got checked first, I stilled hadn’t said anything, I was silent, even when she was talking to me. Not one word. 

It was deafening silence in the examining room. Finally the nurse spoke up:

“You boys can go wait, in the waiting room, for news on your parents.”

We were waiting for ever. Until the Doctor came out with this sympathetic look on his face. 

“Boys, I have some very sad news to tell you. Your mom, has passed away, she died instantaneously. From what looks like impact. Now your dad, he made it to the hospital. He had some internal bleeding, he were operating on him, he flatlined. I swear we tried to save him, but it was too late.”

How could both of my parents be dead, I was only do young. What was going to happen to my brother and I?

I spoke for the first time in ages that night, “What is going to happen to my brother and I?”

“There is a man from Child Services, coming to talk to you. He should be here in about five to ten minutes” 

Child services… I’m scared what if the separate my brother and I? What would I do, without my brother. I just waited for the man to come. I starred out the window, watching people come and go. The man came, separated me and my brother. 

~End of Flashback~

“For fifteen years I haven’t seen or heard from my brother, until recently, when he came in with is son, Andrew. I knew right away, that he was my brother. We got to talk while I worked on his son. His son had an asthma attack, they never new he had asthma until that day. His son was on the monkey bars at school, he couldn’t breath, he ended up passed out. He broke his leg in the process.” He chuckled, I just gave him a small, unnoticeable smile. 

“Sarah, what I am saying that is it not the end of the world. Things will pick back up, the time comes.” I just nodded staring back out the window, at the beautiful city outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like, if so Kudos, pleeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will be posting another part to the story a little later on, so keep checking back for more information.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
